Miradas
by Hoy no quiero usar mi nombre
Summary: La noche empezó mal. Me alejo de mis compañeros y decido reanudar mi labor de espía. Pero, ciertamente, encontrarte no era parte del plan. – one shot slash, Tristán POV. Dejen Reviews!


::: MIRADAS :::

_At least you couldn't look at me  
While you're raping me._

Wish you could be me, Issues, Korn

Esa noche empezó mal. Galahad y Gawain iniciaron sus jueguitos mucho más temprano que de costumbre, acaso por reconocer el peligro inminente, por la necesidad de consuelo. Lancelot pensaba en la chica que rescatamos –se notaba en su mirada, en su respiración, en su sudor- y Arturo efectivamente había desaparecido con ella. Dagonet y Bohr dormían, que era lo único que hacían por las noches. Los demás, realmente no me interesaban. Así que, aún con la mueca de asco hacia los toqueteos de mis amigos, me levanté, silencioso, y caminé sin dejar pisadas en la nieve.

Supuse que sería una buena idea profundizar mi insomnio por una causa mayor y reanudé mi tarea diurna: la de espía. Tomé mi caballo y anduve ligero hasta que estuve seguro de que oirían el galope. Entonces desmonté y recorrí con sigilo el último trecho.

Escuchar tu voz susurrante era, ciertamente, algo que no esperaba.

-Tristán... –Me detuve en seco, sin voltearme. –Ése es tu nombre, ¿Verdad?

Mis hombros temblaron, pero supe disimularlo, como siempre lo hice.

-Ah... No sabes mi nombre. Tal vez yo sea mejor espía que tú.

Percibí tu aliento en mi cuello, mientras con tus ásperas manos apartabas un mechón de mi cabello negro. Reaccioné rápido: con un brazo disipé la caricia, con el otro desenvainé la espada y movilicé mi cuerpo hasta quedar en guardia, frente a frente contigo. Una trenza rubia ocultó en parte tu sonrisa burlona. Me sentí, por primera vez he de admitir, la presa y no el cazador.

Diste un paso hacia mí. Y luego otro y otro. Yo retrocedía dibujando un círculo, atento a cada ruido, a cada cambio en el aire. Tu expresión, tu mirada, era de absoluta seguridad, lo supe y tú supiste que yo sabía. Volví a temblar.

-Tristán... Qué impropio de un caballero huir de su oponente.

-Estoy en tu territorio, uno contra cientos. Hay una diferencia entre honor y estupidez. –Te respondí, mordaz.

Reíste.

-Una diferencia que nunca tuviste tiempo de aprender.

La verdad, es que no sé cómo lo hiciste. Pero de un manotazo tiraste mi espada al suelo y mi propia cabeza se hundió en la nieve, con la presión de cada uno de tus dedos sobre mi tráquea. No sé cómo no pude defenderme, no llegué, no fui lo suficientemente rápido. No sé cómo... pero de golpe, me besaste. Grité y escupí dentro de tu boca, y aún lo hice fuera de ella cuando te separaste, sonriendo.

-Muchacho, tú lo dijiste. Estás en mi territorio... lo que está en mi territorio, es _mío_.

Tu murmullo entró en mí suavemente, hablabas con delicadeza sin importar qué estuvieras diciendo, y me sentí identificado con tus maneras, con tu estilo. Quise odiarme y también en eso fallé.

Hiciste a un lado parte de mi armadura para dejar mi hombro derecho descubierto. Tu peso me impidió moverme y cuando tocaste mi pecho con tus labios, no pude más que morderme la lengua, rabioso. Había un campamento de sajones allí, a mi lado justamente, a _nuestro_ lado, una legión de hombres que podían oírme y atacarme y matarme de un momento a otro. ¿Acaso mi sumisión se justificaba de esta manera? No lo sé, ni quiero saberlo.

Tuve miedo –después de tanto tiempo, sí, miedo- de tu fuerza, de tu necesidad. Acariciaste mi cabello, mi rostro, lo hiciste con dulzura y no podía haber nada más temible que ese gesto amoroso en un asesino. Un asesino como tú, o como yo.

Al final, me tomaste de las muñecas y me observaste fijo a los ojos. Yo seguía silencioso, turbado, pero mi mirada era firme, como siempre lo fue.

-Hubiera sido interesante que nacieras en mi tierra, Tristán. Tienes alma de asesino, si tal cosa existe. Podrías haberme servido hasta tu muerte o hasta la mía. Sin embargo... –Oliste mi cabello sucio, embriagado de algún modo. –Sin embargo, no fue así.

Me soltaste y te marchaste, lentamente. No dudaste un segundo sobre lo que yo haría. Sabías que no podría seguirte. Sabías que tendría que volverme con los míos, avergonzado, con un secreto a cuestas. Sabías que hoy te buscaría entre la niebla, porque no podía ser de otra forma.

Esperé a que Lancelot tomara la decisión formalmente, simplemente porque aún sin palabras ya estaba tomada. Cabalgamos los cinco que quedábamos hasta esta colina. Y ahora...

Ahora te busco en la niebla.

Maté ya a diez de tus soldados, aunque son más fuertes de lo que me suponía. Me han herido ambas piernas y tengo un tajo en el brazo izquierdo. Sangro, pero no importa. Nada importa, en realidad, sólo encontrarte.

Y lo hago. Ahí estás, de pie, esperándome. Canalizo toda mi furia y mi humillación en mi espada, voy a matarte, te aseguro que voy a matarte y el recuerdo de ti se esfumará junto contigo. Entonces, me miras. Me miras, pero no como antes. Me miras con compasión.

Caigo al suelo, listo para rendirme. No obstante, me das otra oportunidad, ¿Por qué? Me levanto de un salto y te ataco, pero vuelves a vencerme.

Siento cuando atraviesas mi mano y grito, grito lleno de un dolor innarrable. Te volteas y siguiendo tu vista lo veo a Arturo. Me tomas del cabello y me elevas en el aire. Pienso en tu mirada de antes: quizás no era compasión, sino desprecio. Tu espada está en lo alto, preparada. Mírame. Si vas a quitarme la vida... al menos mírame una última vez. Pero no lo haces. Y ya no habrá otras oportunidades.

::: :::

**Notas de la Autora**: esta es la primera vez que me meto con una película, y encima con una de este calibre. Ayer volví a verla y pensé: tengo que escribir sobre Tristán y el líder de los sajones. Son mis personajes favoritos y los que mejor quedan juntos, a mi parecer. Lo de G y G fue un desliz inevitable. Con respecto a la cita, no sé si mi traducción es correcta, pero lo que yo pretendía decir es "_al menos podrías mirarme mientras me violas_". Algo así. Espero que no sientan que haber hecho un yaoi es un ultraje. Lo hago con respeto y por necesidad. Tenía la idea en mi cabeza y debía plasmarla. Ojalá alguien pueda disfrutarla. Por favor, dejen reviews. Lo apreciaría en verdad mucho. Así como Tristán apreciaría una mirada.

****Lila Negra****

**18 de Septiembre de 2004**


End file.
